Just Another Day
by fitz-randolph
Summary: A fluffy look at Sirius and Remus together as partners. Of course, angst will follow.


"Would you like pancakes with blueberries or with strawberries?"

Sirius Black sat contently on the sofa focused on the newspaper sprawled across his lap and a black pen gripped tightly in his hand. The newspaper was folded over to display a crossword puzzle that was already half way filled in with a messy scrawl. At the question, he glanced up towards the door that leads to the kitchen and he couldn't help but smile at the image before him. His friend, companion, stood there with a wire whisk held up in his hand as though his wand, an apron was wrapped around his torso and a goofy smile lurked upon his lips.

"I think I'll go with strawberries and blueberries."

"Alright then."

Turning around on his heel, Remus disappeared within the confines of the lemon yellow kitchen. Shaking his head softly he watched as Remus moved into the kitchen they had just painted and decorated a week ago. Glancing around the room he looked over the fine colors that lurked around their newly designed living room. After a few months of arguing and the long work together they finished making a house into a home, a quite lovely home at that. Yet the house itself held no importance at the moment as he listened to the soft hums from the warmth of that kitchen. Looking down at the newspaper he inspected his badly filled in guesses that seemed right but he could swear that most of those words were spelt wrong, or even meant something else.

Giving a sigh he pushed away the newspaper and placed his black pen down upon the ruffled paper swiftly. Pushing himself up from the sofa he rolled his arms up towards the ceiling and stretched out his back and allowed his hands to sink down to smooth out his raven hair. Moving forward he headed towards the kitchen, but then stopped and leaned against the doorframe. A brow raised questioningly at the young man who practically bounced along as he hovered over the oven with a bowl filled with batter with blueberries and in his other hand, a spatula. Besides the oven on the countertops was a plate already blessed with the morning treat. The soft hum stopped swiftly and his bounce halted as he sensed the presence of another and turned his head childishly to look upon Sirius in the doorframe.

"Oh, don't go sneaking up on me like that, you bloody well scared the living daylights out of me, you did," he stated with a stubborn pout before turning back to work on his pancakes. Sirius rolled his eyes and moved forward to lean against the oak wood table.

"I didn't sneak up on you… this is my house also and I can go in and out of the kitchen whenever I like to now," he retorted with a smug grin on his lips as he brought one leg up to poke Remus with the tip of his foot. Glancing back to look at the animagi he sent a small glare and then turned back to finish the hot cakes with one last turn of the bowl to allow the batter to dip onto the frying pan. A soft sizzle escaped and then a clank of the bowl against the countertop.

"That is true, but you could have at least said something instead of just lurking there like some randy tart," Remus quipped back as he flipped the hot cake with the spatula and a simple twist of his wrist.

"Oh, you can just shut it." Sirius scowled as he watched Remus turn off the oven and place the last hot cake onto the decorative maroon plate. In that moment he pushed his weight from the table to his feet once more and leaned forward, grabbing his un-expecting lover with ease. A soft yelp escaped from the blonde as Sirius ran his fingers over the sides of his stomach, tickling the werewolf with great ease.

"C'mon now… stop it!" Remus yelped between laughs and at once Sirius stopped with an instant… but only to wrap his arms and bring his lover closer. Resting his head on his shoulder he nuzzled up against Remus, and kissed his ear briskly, allowing the all-to-expected blush to rise onto the werewolf's face. Calloused hands messaged the sinewy form underneath them, which only caused the victim to these loving assaults to release heavy, uneven breaths.

"Stop."

Sirius grinned widely at the flustered man before him and then moved forward to grab the plate of hot cakes before turning around and sitting down at the table, as if planning to eat all ten of them. A frown formed over Remus lips as he brought his hands around and untied the apron and threw it over a nearby chair. Once his hands were free he grabbed two more plates topped with the same amount of forks. Moving over to the side he went and grabbed a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of syrup. Placing everything in his hands on the table, he grabbed the larger plate of hot cakes from Sirius and brought them in the middle of the table.

"Don't be a pig," Remus scolded as he grabbed a fork and took five of the circular objects up and placed them on a free plate. Sirius stubbornly took the plate from his lover, and then stuck out his tongue in a childish fit before grabbing the syrup. Squeezing gently, he poured a handsome amount on top of his breakfast and then moved to grab the strawberries that were cut up in small chunks. Remus went on to take the syrup from Sirius as he went on to apply a good amount of the red fruit on top of the syrup. Stopping briefly he looked up to see Sirius stuffing his face with a good amount of his share of hot cakes. It humoured him to watch Sirius with his mouth full and with the slight dribble of syrup on his chin. Chuckling he occupied himself with his breakfast… yet his moment of laughter caused Sirius to glare at him argumentatively. Remus tilted his head to the side and took his napkin and leaned over to wipe the dribble of syrup. Blinking Sirius almost pulled back from the touch but only swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled warmly in thanks.

"I love you."

Again, Sirius was confused by the randomness of those beloved three words. Still his smile did not fade and his brought his own hand forward to caress the cheek of his lover.

"I love you too Moonlight."

Closing his eyes, Remus leaned into the touch and smiled ever so softly. Bringing a hand up, he placed it against the stronger skin and pulled it away. Swiftly, he leaned over the food and brought himself over the table to be closer to the man in front of him.

"Don't ever leave me."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't ever leave me."

"I promise I won't ever leave you Moony."

With that, Remus leaned forward the extra centimeters and kissed Sirius, sealing the promise.


End file.
